


月亮也会溺死

by Codie



Category: Superman: red son
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codie/pseuds/Codie
Summary: 关于红子多年之后的一个非常悲观的小故事
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent
Kudos: 4





	月亮也会溺死

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自叶芝的The Mermaid, "Forgot in cruel happiness / That even lovers drown"

通往城市地下的深处，电梯下沉使他想起童年时相反的梦境。他一生中第一次升起、脱离地面，是在他七岁的梦里。他梦见自己飞跃了夜里的平原和游荡的孤狼，所有人都在沉睡。他们的皮肤月亮一般柔和地发光，由他们甜美的梦境提供永不止息的能量。

年轻的医生在休眠中心的门口等着他，热情、几乎惊喜地和他握手，领着他走进去。桥下是宽阔而深的人造池，水面在精密的机器调控下变换着微微的波纹。数量繁多的休眠仓紧密规则地一层层排列，散发出模糊的橙黄色光芒，沉睡着的人们像是回到了他们出生的地方。

“记者先生。”医生站在中央监控室的门边唤他。

“抱歉。”他收回了视线，扶了扶眼镜。

“瞧瞧这眼镜，你是个复古派吧。”医生突然注意到了那个无意义的装饰品，有更好的辅助视力的工具。“我太久不到上面去了，不知道他们在做些什么。我上次听说有人想在主干道上骑马做节日游行。”

“暂时没人那么做。”

医生递给他一杯水，问他，“克拉克，我可以叫你克拉克吧？”

“当然。”

医生迟疑了片刻。他意识到自己从未见过如此衰老的人，甚至想起了“祖父”那个古老的几乎不再使用的词语。有足够可靠的药物保证他们的青春，也有一些简单的手术能补救这位记者的面容。但他没有说下去，对方的衰老像是自我放纵，又带有一种怪异的自尊。

“我通常在这里监控他们的状况。这不是冷冻或者冬眠，意识仍然活跃。因为器官衰竭或者太严重的损伤、疾病，他们无法继续在世上像其他健康人一样拥有同样的生活质量。但维持他们的身体运转，在这里他们的意识将会生活在他们的理想世界里。”

他把实时监控里的重要数据和图表指给克拉克看，然后进入正题，语气变得急切，“我相信你做过功课了。你知道有些人认为，直接上传意识比用休眠来保存意识更为节约资源。”

“我以为记者才是提问的那个。”他试图平缓对方。

医生力道大得失控地敲击了某个控制键，地板变得透明。向下望去，休眠仓螺旋地向下排列，橙黄色的光芒没有终点。“你知道这里有多少人吗？他们要毁灭这些人，把他们变成一堆数据。”

这些与现实世界断绝联系的人，他们守护者的苍白的脸带上了一点人工光源的暖色，与逐渐浮现的病态的绯红混合在一起。他沉默了下来，到克拉克旁边坐下。“我只是希望你能告诉其他人，不仅是这些休眠者的肉体会被毁灭，那个承诺也会被毁灭。这里很多人的休眠是由政府支付的，也许他们的意识世界简单一些，但就像他们出生时开始被无数次承诺那样，他们的生活会变得更好。仍有一种手段保证他们在一切希望失去之后，有一个机会完成自己的理想、生活在更好的世界里。”医生又沉默了片刻，“在他们的梦境里。”

“我只能保证告诉其他人事实。”

“当然，事实就够了。”医生微笑了一下，“你想看看他们吗？具体的每一个人。人工智能不完全可靠，我有时会到楼下的医疗室里检查他们的身体，做一些治疗——很多人认为这很可笑，但是，我也是真正意义上的医生。”

医生打开另一扇门。他想起了另一条路，通往他早期的苏联时代记忆中的结核病疗养院。他走过隐蔽的小路，白色的月亮在漆黑的云层的更高处，像一个光滑的洞穴。初秋时地面上浅浅的水洼结了一点冰，薄薄的一层，踏过去就成了细碎的冰粒，幽微地闪光。朽木和霉叶的气息变得冰凉，还有白桦树和云杉的气味。他往前走，游移不定的椴树香气开始变得浓郁。

没有人发现他。他搜寻着农场里曾经邻居的气息，走过黑暗的楼道。得肺结核病的邻居就在门边的床上，胸膛起伏着，与睡梦和呼吸搏斗。这年他十二岁，正在适应一种新的对世界的体验。红发姑娘皮肤下的血管和神经，无数昆虫发出的剧烈响声，气候不再影响他如同生活在一个怪异的实验箱中。

他观察着邻居的身体，肺部被病菌侵染。他告诉邻居他生病了。细支气管变窄、血管破裂，身体开始消瘦，直到邻居被送走。好像他应该对此负有某种责任，因为其他人看不见。他的视线退回到病人的皮肤上，苍白的皮肤在月光下发亮。好像他能看见对方的梦境，但事实上他看不见。

病人被自己的咳嗽惊醒，他的梦中没有痛苦、脱离了自己的身体和命运。他茫然地清醒了片刻，意识到是自己在咳嗽。

“我要做什么才能帮你？”他握住了病人的手，“我要怎么样才能让你好起来？”

病人又开始咳嗽，伸手徒劳地捂着嘴，然后放下。病人虚弱地摇了摇头，被剧烈的咳嗽打断，开始咯血。他用手贴上病人的胸膛，但没有任何力量可以驱散那些病菌、抚平那些受伤的组织。他做不到这些，他想或许他可以让病人避免被自己的血呛死。但病人咳出了更多的血液，他在黑夜里试图看清它的颜色。

病人挥手要他离开，血咳在了他的手上。世界不再复杂了，剩下他手上的血迹。很久之后，医生告诉他病人失去了太多血液，又问他怎么会到疗养院里。但他一言不发地离开，当他要藏起来，没人能找到他。他用余下的夜晚洗掉了指缝里的血。

他的手被来自大火的烟尘弄脏，在无名的湖泊边他洗净双手，一边告诉了戴安娜这件事。他以为这世界随时会再一次把他召唤走，但它安静得不可思议。过了一会儿，他说“我想我该洗个澡。”

戴安娜靠在一块石头上，看着他。他把临时找来的工装脱掉了，洗干净了自己。

“你在等什么？”戴安娜问他。他摇了摇头。戴安娜示意他到她身边去，把头枕在他大腿上。他知道这儿太冷了，不会有人找到他们。

他捧起戴安娜的头发，嗅到了海洋和蜂蜜的香味。它们蓬松而柔软地在他指缝间垂下。他梳开了它们，开始编织。戴安娜伸手摸了摸他编的辫子，笑了起来，“不是这样的。”

“我没有什么学习机会。”他解开它，又开始编织。

戴安娜再一次检查他的成果。“不，不！”戴安娜笑得更厉害了，她握着它，像一个粗糙的结，“你在干什么？”

恶作剧似的编发给他们一种幼稚的乐趣，退回到不存在的童年，在隐秘的树屋和岩洞里。他们逃出舞会，为了更好地谈话。他们开始猜测对方的童年作为游戏，像是不断摇晃两个装满了关于神话和苏联的错误印象的关系。

“我不喜欢这样，好像我们是被决定在一起的。”戴安娜突然说。她比划了一下，从人类世界中找到一个比喻，“好像是把胡椒罐放在盐罐旁边一样。”

他们坐在高楼的天台边缘，城市像他们未曾有过的微缩模型。窗户里散发出柔和的橘黄色光芒，和细微而繁杂的谈话声混合在一起。他避免去窥探他人的生活，于是没有避开戴安娜的目光。没有抚摸她的头发或者肩膀，他只是微笑了一下，“让他们去决定吧。他们有太多不能决定的。”

“他们不能决定什么，女人的生活？”

他们沉默了一阵。他开始缓缓升起，向戴安娜伸出手，“不，戴。”

灯光变得越来越小。城市的建筑缓慢地散开，像满溢的水杯被倾倒、水流在某一个位置停止。“你看，这里难道有一个男人不能被决定？这里难道有一个幸福的人？”

世界的混乱又在他头脑里扩散开来。无休止的战争、贫穷、疾病、饥饿、繁重的劳动和无意义的生活。

医生讲述着那些人过去的生活和永恒的梦想，声音像某种工作中的古老机器发出的噪音。他们在旋转的走廊往下走，医生停下来，用手肘碰了碰他的胳膊，“嘿，你看。”他用手指敲了敲透明材质的窗户，“看那个小女孩。”

这像是屏息准备的最后一击，一个针对同情心的精心编织的陷阱。医生领着他贴近窗户去看，休眠舱亮了起来，女孩面容沉静，头发被剃去了，原本是棕色的。

医生奇怪地看了他一眼，好像他现在才重新回到现实世界里，之前他身体里只是一个古代的灵魂，用纸和笔这种古老的方式做着机械的记录。“是一个意外。重塑她的下半身太昂贵了，所以他们为她选择了休眠。”

“她的梦想呢？”他偏过头看医生，脸贴着窗户微微变形。但他的眼睛发亮，像一个男孩期待一遍又一遍地听到最爱的故事中最爱的片段。

“她想做个亚马逊人，在天堂岛和舍密斯盖拉生活，像神话里一样战斗、建立功业。”医生退开，揉了揉自己的额头，用一种怀念又向往的语调说，“她很小，但世界对她来说太小啦。”

“不早了，我们走吧。”医生说。

他把笔记本和笔收进公文包里，又取出另一样东西。圆柱形的透明瓶子里装着一朵医生不认识的花，可能是一种古老的被复活的品种、也可能来自一个新发现的星球。他把它递给医生，“如果有机会，请为我把它献给最后一位亚马逊人。”

戴安娜、亚马逊人和天堂岛都在时间中消失了。医生点点头。路上他们沉默着，医生开始观察那朵花。最终他告诉自己，花和他的工作没有什么关系。他抬起头，拍了拍记者的肩膀，“我感到很抱歉，我不能要求你做一个拯救者。因为我也不能拯救什么，我只是……”

“你只是想坚持下去。”他点点头，向对方露出一个笑容。

“是的，是的。”医生笑了起来，坦诚地自嘲。

在门关上之前，他们面对这面，他问医生：“告诉我，这里面有一个幸福的人吗？”

“他们都很幸福。”医生肯定地说。

他随着电梯升上去。到了地面，红色的太阳正处于一个下沉的姿态。他戴上了帽子，舒展了一下疲倦的肩膀。

他想再一次飞起来，去见证大地的荣耀，高楼广厦、树木与石头。在他遥远的青年时代，他与戴安娜飞过海洋和高山。他的祖国如此宽广，超过了那颗边缘的星球，像是一颗孤独的行星在地球上旋转。平原上的农民如同无数祖辈一般纵火焚林，火线烧过数英里。另一个国家用百万吨炸药土石修建州际公路，相信他们甚至能修到月球上去。

在这之上，风裹挟着海洋的热量与他们一起飞往陆地。落日最后的光芒从云层间落下，沐浴着他们的身体和细小的岛屿。他停留在戴安娜的怀抱中，像任何一个人那样在温暖潮湿的海风中舒适地闭上眼。

“如果把月亮丢进水里，我们会得到什么？”

戴安娜的手指在他的卷发间缓缓移动，如同召唤睡梦。她轻柔地回答：“也许只是一阵涟漪。”

END


End file.
